Angel with a shotgun
by Finalcool720
Summary: Mami becomes adopted by Jaden's family and has a connection to his past life and Yubel and. is a strong duelist and Jaden sees her as a big sister along with thier other adopted sis Nagisa and this is her tale
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Madoka Magica x Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 1

It was a summer day while two friends played.The girl with tears still in her eyes as she played volleyball with her best friend."Mami"Jaden said giving her a hug."Thanks Jaden I do not know how I survived"Mami said.Jaden took out his deck "How about a duel"He said.Mami looked at her deck and thought about what happened to people when she dueled.Jaden gave a wide smile "I will be fine"He said. Mami nodded and the duel began.

Mami looked at her hand and the cards she had were Madolche Chouxalier,Dark hole, Madolche Magileine,Madolche Puddingcess,and Madolche Hootcake.Mami then drew Madolche Chateau.Mami played Madolche Hootcake in defense as a face down and ended her turn.Jaden played Elemental hero Avian in attack mode and attack Mami's face down but was destroyed by Madolche hootcake."3,900 life points left jaden for you and thanks for saving me from drowing"Mami said as her tears dryed."Your welcome Mami"Jaden said ending his turn.Mami drew and played Madolche Waltz and attacked jaden's life points directly."I now lost 1,500 life points"Jaden said holding his head wondering what to do next."You also lost 300 more life points thanks to my trap Jaden"Mami said.Jaden nodded as she ended her turn "So I only have 2,100 life points"He said playing dark hole and sending Mami's Madolche Hootcake to the graveyard and played Elemental hero bubbleman and attacked Mami's life points."In the next turn I am gonig to win this duel"Mami said.Jaden ended his turn and Mami drew Monster reborn.Mami played Dark hole to destroy elemental hero bubbuleman and played monster reborn to bring back Madolche Hootcake and attacked Jaden's life points.Mami ended her turn "I thought you were going to win on that turn Mami"Jaden asked."I was but now you only have 300 life points Jaden"Mami said.Jaden nodded and played Monster reborn and brought back Elemental Hero Avian and destroyed Madolche Hootcake and ended his turn.

Mami took a breath and drew Madolche Chickolates in defense as a face down and ended her turn.Jaden attacked and both monsters were destroyed.Mami's trap activate and she won the duel."I won she"She said surprised and noticed Jaden was fine."I think I lost the duel a turn ago"He said."Maybe but lets go for a walk on the beach Jaden"She said."Alright Mami"He said.Mami and Jaden walked on the beach as the sun set and heard their familys calling.Mami waved to Jaden as she got in the car with her mom Cera and her dad Mano "I am glad i made a friend and am not alone anymore"She thought.Jaden smiled and waved as the car pulled away and he entered his family's beach house.Mami fell asleep in the car and woke up and noticed the destruction of the car and felt blood.Mami gulped and noticed a strange creature."It looks like your in trouble Mami"."I can Help if you make a wish"."My name is Kyubey become a magical girl"He said.Mami looked at the Yubel card "I Wish to save Myself"She said.Kyubey granted her wish and her Yellow soul gem was born.Mami defeated the witch that killed her family.

Mami passed out after the battle and woke up in the hospital and saw Jaden sleeping on the couch in the room.Mami thought she had no one as tears fell.Jaden woke up and heard her crying and ran over and hugged her.Mami tears still followed as Jaden hugged her."Sorry about what happend to your parents Mami"Jaden said.Mami nodded having trouble finding the words to say."My parents should be back with some good news"Jaden said wanting to spill what it was.Mami tried to smile for Jaden "Tell me please Jaden"She said as her mouth was dry.Jaden noticed and got Mami some water and poured it into a plastic cup and handed it to her.Mami took the cup "Thanks"She said taking a sip."Well Mami if you want my parents will take you in"Jaden said.Mami nodded taking another sip of water "I would like that if its possible"."So I won't be on my own Jaden"Mami said.Jaden nodded yup as his parents entered.Juila walked over and was glad Mami was awake "Mami if you want you can come live with us"She said.

Mami looked at Alex who was holding the paper work "Sure"She said holding her soul gem."Juila ,Alex , and Jaden hugged Mami and then finished the paper work.Mami watched some tv as she noticed Jaden Chasing Kyubey.Mami got up from the bed and noticed traces of witch's magic.Jaden followed Mami and saw her disapper.Jaden went back to Mami's hosptial room and saw his mom and dad hand the paperwork to a lawyer.Jaden saw Mami return as the lawyer left.Jaden let it go while a nurse brought Mami some food.Mami was eatting the hosptial food and shared some with Jaden.Juila and Alex were asleep while Kyubey chased Jaden in a game of tag.Mami fell asleep as Jaden won the game of tag.The next Morning Mami woke up to cake and saw a banner "welcome to our family"Jaden said with a smile.Mami cried tears of joy "Thanks but thats what the banner says"She said with tears of joy.

Jaden handed Mami a tissue and she dried her tears.Mami and Jaden ate the cake and a few hours later.Mami was on the Hosptial roof."In a few days I will be realised from the hosptial"She thought looking at the sunset.Mami looked at her soul gem and took a breath "My new family is getting my things from my old home"."I guess I should take care of the witch"She said as the Labyrinth formed.Mami smiled at the two kids scared and looked at the witch and it was a witch that looked like a doctor.Mami used her ribbions and quickly used trio finale to defeat the witch.Mami used the grief seed and checked on the two kids.Mami smiled at the two "what are your names"She asked."Oh Hassleberry"The boy said. "I am Alexis"The girl said.Mami nodded and went back to her room. The next day as Mami left the hosptial and saw the car she hypervantiled."Mami"Jaden said trying to help her calm down.

Juila took Mami's hand and took her to the train station that was nearby "Is this better Mami ? " She asked.Mami nodded yes as Juila bought two tickets for the train.Mami and Juila waved goodbye to Jaden and Alex as the train left the station.Mami took her seat and saw kids playing Duel monsters and just watched.Mami walked around to the dinning car with Juila and they had some tea."So Mami what do you think of the train"Juila asked.Mami looked out the window after a sip of tea."Its fine sorry about freaken out about the car"She said.Juila nodded drinking some tea "Its understandable because of what happened to your parents Mami"she said.Mami smiled as the train stopped at there station.Mami and Juila got off the train and walked past a small cafe and stopped and her new Home.

Mami noticed the banner "welcome home Mami"She read.Jaden ran out welcome home "Big sis"He said.Mami smiled and cried tries of joy as Yubel watched from the shadows with a smile.Mami, Jaden ,and Juila entered the house.Jaden took Mami's hand showed her to her room.Mami smiled and looked at a photo of her and her parents Mano and Cera and cried as Alex called them for dinner.Mami dried her tears and headed downstairs to eat.Yubel looked at the photo and thought back to when Mami made her wish.Yubel saw Mami after the destruction holding her card."You will be Oaky Mami"She said over and over.Yubel went down the stairs and saw Mami eating with her new family and smiled."I will still protect you Mami and you as well Jaden"She thought.

A few Years past and a Knock on the doorstep witch Jaden and Mami answered saw a baby on the doorstep.Mami picked up the Baby as Jaden looked at the note."Please read it son"Juila said who finished cooking and called Alex who was still at work."The baby is name is Nagisa please take care of my child"Jaden read.Juila finished talking to Alex and hung up "Your dad is on the way home Mami and Jaden please bring the Baby in and close the door"She said.Jaden closed the door as Mami handed Nagisa to Juila.Nagisa started to cry as Juila rocked her to sleep.Alex came home and saw Mami , Jaden,Nagisa ,and his wife Juila asleep on the couch.

End of chapter 1 I hope you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 2

A few Years past since Nagisa joined Jaden and Mami's family as the little sister.Yubel watched as Nagisa wanted some cheesecake and brought it from the fridge.Mami came out of the bathroom and noticed Nagisa eating it."Nagisa how did you get the cheesecake"She asked.Nagisa stood up and placed her arms behind her back."Yubel"She said.Mami thought the name was familiar and placed the half of cheesecake left back in the fridge.Mami then heard the door open and saw Jaden entered with a broken wrist."How is Jaden Mom"Mami asked as Yubel took the cheesecake out again and gave it to Nagisa.

Juila took a seat on the couch in the living room."He was defending his friends and broke his wrist punching a bully"She said.Mami looked at Jaden with a serious look."Who was the friend and Bully"She asked.Jaden backed away and scratched his face.Mami walked closer "Tell me Now brother"She said.Jaden bowed his head in. defeat."It was a friends Chris Magica's birthday and he was opening a pack of duel monsters cards that was his birthday gift"."He got a rare card the final piece of Exodia he needed but a bully Adrian Gecko beat him up and took the card"."Chris had bruises on his face and I tried punching Adrian to get the card back but the punch broke My wrist"He said.Mami turned and made some tea It was Caramel and vanilla.

She poured three cups and placed them on the living room table.Jaden took a seat and nodded thanks.Juila Took the tea and took a sip "Thanks my daughter"She said.Mami nodded "Mom I would like to transfer from the Catholic school my mom went to at my age to Jaden school ,to keep an eye on him"She said.Mami watched as Juila thought about it drinking her tea."I think that's a wonderful Idea Mami"She said.Mami jumped up with joy and hugged Juila."It will take a few days for the paper work but will see your headmaster to get started tomorrow so by the end of the week your transfer to Jaden's school"Juila said.Jaden was happy Mami would go to the same school as him.

Juila smiled "Now then when your dad Alex comes home ,He wants to talk to you Jaden about how you can't get into fights"She said.Jaden was drinking his tea and gulped."Understood Mom"He said.Mami took a napkin and cleaned the tea he had on his mouth.Jaden chuckled "Why do you do that any time I have food on my mouth what about Nagisa"He said.Mami placed her hand on her chin "Oh because she is less messy then you Jaden"She said.Jaden and Mami turned to Nagisa who finished the cheesecake and had no crumbs anywhere.Nagisa smiled while Mami wondered how she got the cheesecake back.

Nagisa smiled and walked over to Mami "Yubel"She said again."Anytime Nagisa says that name it seems familiar"Both said.Juila coughed "Please go do your homework Jaden and Mami"She said.Mami and Jaden nodded and headed to thier rooms.Mami already finished her homework and decide to help Jaden with his.Mami knocked on her brother's room door."Come in"Jaden said.Mami opened the door and saw Jaden was reading comics.

She walked over to his desk and looked at his homework."Jaden your english homework is perfect but your math homework is wrong"She said.Jaden put the comic down and sat at his desk."Mind helping me Mami"He said.She nodded and worked with him until Juila called them for dinner.Mami went and washed up and took a seat at the table.She watched as Nagisa almost tripped down the stairs but something caught her.Nagisa took a seat at the table."Yubel"Mami asked.

Nagisa nodded with a big smile as Jaden came downstairs.Jaden took a seat."Did you wash your hands Jaden"Mami asked.Jaden showed Mami his hands.She looked at them and nodded as Juila placed the food on the table.Mami smiled as thier dad came home and got up and hugged him as did Nagisa.Alex smiled hugging his daughters."Now son before we eat we have to discuss you getting into that fight"He said.Jaden nodded and was nervous "Yes Dad"He said following him to his office.After Jaden got up and followed his dad to his office.Mami waited a few minutes and followed and then listened in to the conversation.

Mami pressed her ear against the door."Son I understand why you defended your friend Chris Magica ,but you can't get into fights"."The principal suspend you Jaden for the rest of the week"Alex said.Jaden was siting down as she heard him stand up."I know dad but it was Chris birthday , and after Adrian saw my wrist was broken Dad"." he just walked away with the card"Jaden said.Alex hugged his son " I understand but no more fights , and get a teacher"He said.Mami heard them walking to the door and went back to the dinning room table.Jaden and Alex took there seats.Mami smirked and noticed Jaden saw it before starting to eat.

After dinner Mami was Laying in bed trying to sleep.She dreamt of the car wreck that killed her mom Cera and her dad Mano.She looked at the calendar and noticed the date that was coming up.She tried to go back to sleep but heard Jaden knock on the door.Mami got up and opened the door."Yes Brother"She asked.Jaden scratched the back of his head."What are you planning Big sister"He asked.Mami yawned "Its late"She said and went back to bed.

After breakfast Mami and Jaden were in the headmaster's office of her school as Juila spoke to the headmaster.Mami was siting in the chairs along with Jaden as Juila handle everything.Mami looked at her soul gem noticing traces of witch's magic.Mami got up and followed the magic and entered the labyrinth.She noticed the witch's labyrinth was farm based.She noticed the farm was destroyed and found the witch it was a dairy cow.She finished it with one trio finale and picked up the grief seed."Nice job"She heard."Kyoko my mom is still taking to your dad , anyway I should tell you I am transferring into my brother's school"Mami said turning around.Kyoko hugged Mami "Its fine ,No matter what we are friends"She said.Mami nodded and headed back to the headmaster's office.

She saw her brother and Mom waiting."Sorry I went to tell Kyoko mom and Jaden"She said.Juila smiled "Its fine Kyoko's dad said You can go to class now My Daughter , and Jaden can come too because he was suspended from his school"She said.Mami nodded and dragged Jaden along.Mami took her seat along with Jaden and Kyoko."What class is this Mami"Jaden asked."Math witch you could use the extra help Jaden"Mami said.Jaden sighed "I know"He said as class begin.

After School Mami decide to find Adrian as Juila took Jaden home by cab.Mami went to the mall Jaden and his friends dueled at it.She walked around the duel shop that was there and saw a boy opening duel monster packs."Hi I would assume Chris Magica"She said.The boy nodded as he jumped up with joy "Finally the head of Exodia"He said."Congrats I am Mami"She said.Chris looked at Mami "Oh sorry Mami I am Chris ,What's up"He asked.Mami smiled "What can you tell me of your bully Adrian Gecko"She asked.Chris nodded as they went to get some tea.

Mami and Chris took seat at a booth and order two cups of tea and cookies.Chris and Mami took sips of thier teas."So He is a rich kid part of the Gecko family"He said.Mami nodded and took a sip of tea."So he bullies people who seem like easy targets"She asked.Chris took a breath "Yeah but first he tries to break your spirit Mami in little ways.Mami noticed Chris was shaken a little."Thanks for the info ,I promise to get your card back"She said leaving after paying.Chris followed Mami "What are you doing"He asked.Mami turned and looked at Chris ask Jaden"She said noticing traces of witch's magic.She found herself at the hospital.

Mami followed the traces of Magic and passed a boy that looked at her for a brief moment.She found the witch's labyrinth and saw a boy got draged in with her who was in a hospital bed.She used muskets on the familiars and as she battled the witch that looked like a nurse.She finished it with trio finale.She noticed the boy was awake barely and fled not noticing she dropped her ribbon.

She read the name on the room Hassleberry and left.Hassleburry thought "I have an angel that saved me"As he went back to sleep.Mami returned home and noticed Jaden ,Nagisa ,Juila and Alex playing board games.Mami smiled and joined them."So what Board game are we playing"She asked."Were playing with a puzzle that was in the pile"Jaden said looking at Mami."What Jaden bro"She said with a smirk.Jaden stood up "Chris called and told me you asked about Adrian and I know what your doing"He said waiting for Mami to tell him."Oh all we be revealed in time"She said heading to her room.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 3

The Classroom was quiet as the teacher entered."Hello everyone we have a new transfer student joining us,Mami you may come in"He said.Mami entered wearing a polka dot dress and had ribbons in her hair and one on her wrist.Adrian quickly recognized Mami and stood up."Take your seat Adrian"The teacher said.Adrian sat back down.Mami stood in front of the class "I am Mami ,I used to go to catholic school but transfered to keep an eye on my brother Jaden"She said looking for her seat.The teacher looked for a place for Mami to sit."By Chris Magica"He said.Mami nodded and took her seat.

During Lunch Mami ,Jaden , and Chris were eating."So Adrian keeps trying to take your ribbon"Chris asked.Mami nodded drinking her milk.Jaden watched as Boys and Girls were blocking Adrian from getting close."I think you have a fan club Mami"He said.She looked around and noticed Adrian was about to get violent.She stood up and cough "Thank you everyone but please let Adrian come here"She said.Everyone let Adrian close to them.Adrian chuckled "Nice to see you Again ,By the way Mami what were you doing at the hospital"He asked.

Mami coughed "Oh I was just doing some rounds, in a way"She said.Adrian took a case out of his pocket "A gift for you Chris and Jaden"He said placing it on the table.Chris stood up and picked up the case and Jaden followed.Adrian took a seat near Mami "So how about a duel Mami"He said.Mami took out her deck and smirked "Fine how about after School and when I win you give me the card you stole from Chris"She said.Adrian nodded fine taking Chris cupcake as he left.Mami ate her rice as Chris came back and took his seat."Where is my cupcake"He asked."Adrian took it"She said.Jaden came back a few seconds later and gave Chris half his cupcake.

Chris and Jaden ate the halves of the cupcake."So what was in this case"She asked finishing her rice.Jaden and Chris stayed silent."We are going to be honest there may or may not be a plan to teach Adrian a lesson"Both said.Mami gave a look to both of them they both wanted to flee."Start talking now"She said.Jaden opened the case and showed Mami."Cigars"She whispered.Jaden and Chris nodded "The teacher knows Adrian gives these to classmates ,and its so stupid"Both said.

Adrian was laughing with another student."So i gave them some cigars but they don't know it but those cigars will give them a bang"He said.The other student kept laughing.Mami looked at Chris and Jaden after hearing Adrian.Chris and Jaden waved thier arms saying no they didn't touch the cigars.Adrian placed his arms around the two "Enjoying my gift"He asked.Chris and Jaden nodded Yeah."Glad you enjoyed them have another"He said taking the case from Mami.He handed Chris and Jaden a cigar each and lit it.

Chris took a puff as did Jaden who both relaxed.Adrian laughed as the teacher walked in and yelled at Chris and Jaden but gave the two a warning.Mami walked over to Adrian who was Laughing "We are just kids so how dare you have cigars and force them to get in trouble"She said hearing a bang noise.Mami turned and noticed the cigars exploded and checked on Her brother and Chris."Are you both Okay"She asked.Chris and Jaden Laughed "Funny Adrian"Both said.

Mami sighed and hugged both of them."Were fine Mami"Both said.Mami smiled at the two who took thier seats.Mami turned to Adrian who placed the cigar case back on Jaden's desk.She gave a look to Adrian and picked it up and placed in on Adrian's desk."Stay away from My brother and his friends ,and See you at our duel Adrian"She said taking her seat.Adrian chuckled and passed notes to Chris and Jaden.Chris read "Tell Mami the location for the duel you and Jaden know it"From adrian.Jaden looked to Chris and handed it to him his note from Adrian.Chris handed his note from Adrian to Jaden."Same"Both said.The teacher coughed "Now then lets continue our lessons"He said.

Adrian watched Mami some more during class.Adrian kept trying to get her Ribbon again.Mami watched after class as Adrian wanted to talk to Chris and Jaden.Mami followed the three to a club house.Mami watched as the three went inside.She walked to the door and went in and saw the place had furniture and saw Chris and Jaden reading comics."Whats going on here"She said.Jaden stood up and sat on the couch "Well Adrian may be a bully but after pulling that prank on us"He said looking to Chris.

Chris turned and kept reading the comic "He lets us hang out here ,Like were friends for being good sports"He said.Mami looked at Jaden and Chris being disappointed in them as Adrian came out of the bathroom."Mami I see you found the place for our duel"He said asking Chris to choose one of his decks.Chris went to the shelf and handed a deck to Adrian without looking.Adrain ready his duel disk.Mami took a breath and ready her duel disk as well.Adrian started the duel playing a face down in defense and two cards and ended his turn.

Mami played Madolche Waltz along with the field spell Modolche Chateau."Now then my monster has 500 additional attack and defense points ,But before my attack"She said playing Mystical space Typhoon to destroy one of the two face downs.Adrian was shocked as she destroyed Mirror force.She then played Dark hole to destroy the monsters and used White Hole to save her monsters.She then attack Adrian's life points to be stopped by his Negate attack.She ended her turn and watched Adrian deciding what card to play.Adrian played a monster in defense and ended his turn.

Mami played Madolche Chouxvalier with 1700 attack points and 1300 defense points.Mami attacked the face down and destroyed it.Adrian was impressed as her other monster Madolche Waltz did damage to his life points.Adrian smirked as he drew pot of greed and played it and got two more cards.Chris and Jaden watched the duel closely as He played Mystical space typhoon to destroy the field card and played Exodia left arm and ended his turn.Mami played Madolche Hootcake and placed a face down and ended her turn.

Adian played Exodia left leg and ended his turn.Mami played pot of greed and took a breath.She had Madolche Waltz attacked Exodia left arm and Madolche Chouxvalier attacked the left leg.Madolche Hootcake attacked Adrian's life points directly and ended her turn.Chris watched as Adrian played a face down and ended his turn."Monster Reborn"Jaden guessed.Adrian chuckled "correct Jaden have a cigar"He said pointing to the box on the table.Jaden chuckled "No thanks"He said noticing the look Mami gave him as She played Modolche Mewfeuille with 500 attack points and 300 defense points.Mami finished the duel as Adrian fell to his knees."Nice job Mami"Adrian said handing Chris the card he stole back."Thanks Adrian"Chris said.

Adrian nodded "Relax you three , Since its late you can stay here and we can have a sleepover"He asked.Mami took Chris and Jaden's handed and saw Juila waiting with Nagisa.Jaden and Mami hugged both and walked to the train with Chris and them.She , Nagisa Jaden ,and thier Mom Juila had a relaxing ride as they entered thier home.She smelled the food in the air and hugged Alex as he was cooking in the kitchen a pot roast."Now lets eat dinner"Alex said.

She took her seat as Did Jaden , Nagisa ,And Thier mom Juila.Alex placed the pot roast on the table."So how was your first day at the same school Mami and Jaden"Alex asked.Jaden smiled "It went fine ,By the way Mami tomorrow three of us will be helping out Nagisa's class"He said.Mami closed her eyes for a minute "I get it Adrian pulls that prank on two people ,and then the teacher gives them a break by helping the students in a lower grade"She thought.She opened her eyes "I see brother"She said looking at Jaden.Jaden pulled on his shirt "I see figured it out big sis"He said.Mami nodded taking a sip of her water.

After dinner Jaden was in his room and noticed Adrian placed that cigar case back in his bag.He heard Mami knock on the door.He opened the door."So tomorrow you , Chris , and me we be helping out in Nagisa's class"She asked.Jaden nodded "Well we also get some extra time for our homework"He said.She pushed past her bro and placed her homework on the floor "Will do our homework together Jaden bro"She said taking a seat.

He took out his homework and took a seat.Mami helped Jaden along the way with his math homework."Thanks sis"He said not sure if he should tell her what Adrian placed in his bag.Mami nodded and picked up her homework.His bag fall off his bed.Mami noticed the cigar case she placed on Adrian's desk."I am going to talk to Adrian about that Jaden"She said.Jaden nodded as Yubel watched and chuckled.Mami went to sleep and woke up early the next day.

She walked to Adrian's club house and saw he was there and went inside.Adrian was checking his deck.He looked at Mami "Sorry but you found I placed in Jaden's bag"He said.She nodded furiously "No more of that prank"She said.He chuckled "I can you have a big heart Mami, So I will stop for one week with that prank"He said.She noticed he wanted something " What's the catch Adrian"She asked.Adrian stood up and put his hand out."Thier is a tag tournament for duel monsters this weekend"He said.Mami gave a smirk of her own " I see I partner with you for the tournament and then no that prank for a week"She said.Adrian nodded as Mami Shook his hand."Fine but who is the defending champs"She asked.Adrian pointed to a poster.She looked at it "Chris and Jaden"She thought.Adrian looked at the clock "Its time for class Mami"He said.She nodded walking out before Adrian and his friends.

End of chapter 3 thanks for reading and please review


End file.
